


Familial Bonds

by TRICKorTREATcat



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cats, Gen, Good versus Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRICKorTREATcat/pseuds/TRICKorTREATcat
Summary: Sorry, I couldn't think of a summary! I hope you enjoy anyways!
Kudos: 1





	Familial Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I couldn't think of a summary! I hope you enjoy anyways!

"I want to join your group."

The phrase was uttered with so much uncertainty that Necro wasn't sure he was hearing it correctly. "What was that, boy?"

The black and white juvenile, Whiteheart, took a deep breath before repeating himself. "I want to join your group."

There were so many feelings stirring inside this cat that Necro wasn't sure that this wasn't really what they really wanted. But he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity of more cats in their group.

"Of course." Necro mewed, noticing the relief coming off of Whiteheart as he said that one phrase. "We could always use more blood here, and you'll have a good place here. After all, we're family."

Whiteheart paused. So many emotions rolled off him at once, disbelief, realization, curiosity, regret. "What?"

The curiosity was so strong that Necro wanted to ignore his question just to make him suffer. So he did. Turning away from Whiteheart, he jumped on another topic. "Anyways, Bruise will show you where you stay-"

"Wait!" Whiteheart interrupted. How disrespectful of him. "What do you mean 'we're family'?"

"You don't know? Your father, Diesel, was my brother." He mewed nonchalantly. "I would've met you sooner, but your mother was killed after birthing you. Truly tragic, Ebony was such an angel." He didn't tell Whiteheart everything, of course. Whiteheart's mother was killed right after she birthed him, but by a cat under his influence. "And Obsidian, the cat who took you and your colorpoint friend in, he's also your uncle."

Whiteheart was filled with such mixed emotions that Necro didn't feel like sorting. Before the kitten could ask more, Necro went over to his den, a clear enough message that he should be left alone. And so he was.

\-------

"What are you doing, boy?"

Whiteheart and the colorpoint he was talking to froze. Whiteheart was filled with so much terror that Necro was surprised he didn't bolt at that second. The fear in the other cat, Snake, went away quickly though, replaced by anger.

"S-sir, I can explain..." Whiteheart muttered.

"Do it then, and quickly." Necro growled. When Whiteheart didn't respond, Necro continued. "Don't you know this cat is the enemy? You can't fraternize with someone like him."

"You're the enemy, Necro." Snake snapped, anger sharp in his tone. "What your doing is wrong, and we're going to stop you!"

Necro rolled his eyes. "Foolish kitten, trying to play hero. How will you stop me? I'm practically a god!" His gaze slid to Whiteheart, and he smiled. Whiteheart was filled with even more terror, yet he couldn't look away. Like a deer in the headlights, and Necro was the car. "Your little friend Whiteheart was right to join me. He can be powerful by my side, and be a much better heir than any one of those daughters of mine. Family sticks together, isn't that right, Whiteheart? You're just like me. And you'd never defy your uncle, would you?"

Whiteheart looked to the floor. Necro was pleased to sense the uncertainty in him, like he was maybe considering it.

"Not everyone is like their family." Snake growled. "I know for a fact that Whiteheart'd never join you!"

Necro purred. "I wouldn't put too much faith into your friends, boy. Blood is everything. Whiteheart is like me, he knows what's right. And you're like your father, the one who killed precious Ebony. Why would Whiteheart trust you, your a miniature version of the cat who killed his mother!"

Whiteheart was filled with shock, and he stumbled away from Snake. Necro smirked, glad to have hit a nerve. Snake was filled with shock too, but less at what Necro had said and more about Whiteheart's reaction. "Don't listen to him, Whiteheart!" He exclaimed. "He's trying to make you mistrust us! I don't know what my father did, but I'd never repeat his crimes!"

Whiteheart's gaze slid from Snake to Necro, then back again. Necro waited patiently, waiting for the kitten to make his choice. It was simple, pick Snake, and Necro'd show no mercy. Pick Necro, and rule with him. Necro shouldn't need to wait, he knew Whiteheart would pick the better option.

"Y-you're right Snake. I shouldn't listen to him. He's evil." Whiteheart finally spoke, though his voice was laced with uncertainty. Necro knew he was saying this not to Snake, but mostly to himself, trying to convince himself.

Necro scowled. "You chose the wrong decision, boy. I'll make you regret this decision. After all, we're family, and family keeps their promises to each other."

With this final message to him, Necro bounded away, relishing in the terror coming off of Whiteheart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
